


King of Sluts

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF, Hockey RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Drabble, M/M, New York Rangers, New York Yankees, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Alex reclines and strokes one of his lavender silk pillows.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Sluts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inplayruns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inplayruns/gifts).



> I found this while going through the "meme" tag in my LJ. Hahahahahah. [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/inplayruns/profile)[**inplayruns**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/inplayruns/) requested _Alex Rodriguez/whoever you want, King of Slut._
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Alex reclines and strokes one of his lavender silk pillows. "I'm the king in this town. You'll just have to suck it up and deal." The large rings glint on his fingers.

"King of what? Sluts?" Sean spits out. He reaches up and begins to unbutton his shirt. "I'll show you who's the king of sluts."

Alex furrows his brow and sits up. "Avery, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

He tosses his shirt aside and crawls over Alex, pushing him back into one of those silk pillows. "I'm going to show you who's the best slut in this town."

"You might have a big mouth but I -"

Sean shuts him up quickly by reaching into the waistband of his shorts and wrapping his hand around his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
